


Reflexo Negativo

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Portuguese, Post-Hogwarts, Romantic Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O diretor Severus Snape faz aniversário espalhando mau humor e irritação em Hogwarts. Isso reflete mal em alguém. Aniversário de Snape 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflexo Negativo

 

 

— Inferno! Vinte pontos de Gryffindor! E 40 de Ravenclaw!

A fúria de Severus Snape, diretor de Hogwarts, parecia não ter limites. Ele não aguentava mais alunos e funcionários desejando “Feliz Aniversário” de maneira jovial. Havia rumores até de uma festa surpresa mais tarde. Seu mau humor tomava proporções colossais, numa volta ao passado. Desde que voltara a ser diretor, Snape parecia mais calmo. Parecia.

Em tempos passados, Snape aproveitaria o mau humor para atazanar Harry Potter. Mas Potter já não era seu aluno há 10 anos, e ele não tinha mais ninguém em quem descontar sua ira gloriosa.

Inferno!

 

0o0 0o0 0o0

 

— O que significa _isso_?

Mesmo depois da festa (à qual Severus Snape não pôde escapar e comparecera de dentes bem cerrados num sorriso muito forçado), o mau humor continuava imperando. Agora, no santuário dos seus aposentos, ele se deparara com uma cena inusitada assim que abrira a porta do quarto.

Primeiro, o cheiro pungente de incenso atacou-lhe o nariz. O diretor de Hogwarts observou a miríade de velas espalhadas pelo quarto, flutuando no ar, pousadas no chão, no criado-mudo e na cômoda. A raiva de Severus pareceu dissipar-se quando seus olhos miraram na cama, e foi trocada por admiração.

 

0o0 0o0o

 

Na colcha escura, havia uma caixa pequena, do tamanho de um almofariz número 3. Estava cuidadosamente embrulhada em um papel preto com fita prata e um laço verde escuro. Com cuidado por causa das velas, Severus se aproximou da cama e desembrulhou.

Ficou sem respiração.

A caixa era forrada de veludo verde. Um forro extra em preto protegia um frasco de poções todo decorado. Diamantes muito brilhantes formavam uma cobra de olhos de ônix e ornada em jade. Por muito tempo Severus admirou a pequena joia em suas mãos antes de se dar conta que o frasco não estava vazio.

 

0o0 o0o

 

Com cuidado, Severus destampou o frasco e aproximou o avantajado nariz. O odor cúprico de sangue momentaneamente sobrepujou-se ao do incenso.

Sangue?

— É do basilisco — disse uma voz baixa às suas costas. — Aquele, na Câmara Secreta.

Severus se virou rapidamente para ver sua mulher parada na porta que dava para o banheiro. Ele a encarou, boquiaberto.

— Você...?

— Não — garantiu Hermione, professora de Feitiços, no momento vestida como nenhum de seus alunos jamais a vira. — Harry abriu a Câmara para mim, e fiz a coleta pelas especificações do livro “Poções Mais Potentes”. Achei que apreciaria os raros ingredientes.

 

0o0 0o0

 

— O-obrigado — Severus conseguiu dizer, olhos grudados na mulher que sorria para ele.

Hermione Granger (ela mantivera o nome de solteira) trajava um _negligée_ azul curto que ressaltava sua pele muito alva. A luz das velas parecia bruxulear especialmente entre as pernas bem torneadas da jovem.

Severus se esqueceu do frasco de cristal e acompanhou com os olhos quando ela cruzou o quarto e deitou-se na cama, os olhos cheios de preocupação com o marido.

— Severus, quero comemorar seu aniversário, mas antes preciso lhe perguntar. O que houve? Por que irritação o dia inteiro? Você parecia o antigo Snape.

 

0o0 0o0 0o0

 

— Por favor, Severus, fale comigo.

O diretor se sentou na cama, cabisbaixo, sem olhar sua mulher. Não sabia se ela entenderia.

— Não há muito a dizer. E não tem “antigo Snape”. Eu sempre fui assim. Não há o que comemorar. Se aniversários celebram uma vida, o que posso celebrar? Um homem velho, amargo, mal-humorado...

— Por que diz isso? Encontrei em você tantas coisas que amo: lealdade, coragem, profundidade, inteligência, intensidade...

— Não sei o que você viu em mim.

— Acabei de enumerar algumas das coisas. Mas não se trata disso. Severus, amor não é racional. Não tem motivo. Ele só acontece.

 

0o0 0o0 0o0

 

— Confesso que nunca entendi.

— Você ainda procura razões, Severus. Não vai encontrar nunca. Amo você porque amo você. Nem todo mundo ama você. Mas para mim, você é tudo. Só precisa aceitar isso.

— Agora faz tudo isso para mim... Hermione, a Câmara Secreta é um lugar perigoso!

— É seu aniversário. Fazemos coisas assim pelas pessoas que amamos, especialmente nos aniversários. Você não foi comigo ao aniversário de Ron? Você sempre diz que andar perto de Weasleys é perigoso.

Ela sorria de maneira marota e Severus a encarou.

— Não mereço você.

— Pare de falar isso! Quero falar de outra coisa. Seriamente.        

 

0o0 0o0 0o0

 

_“Pronto,” pensou ele. “Ela vai me deixar. Aconteceu o que eu mais temia.”_

— Sobre o que quer falar?

— Essa sua irritação reflete de maneira negativa em mim. Todos acham que é culpa minha.

— O quê? Quem disse isso? E por quê?

— Bom, você sabe. A rede de fofocas é cada vez mais extensa em Hogwarts. Se o diretor aparece de mau humor, eles sempre começam a achar que tem problemas em casa. Aí a megera sou eu. Faz parte dos deveres da esposa manter seu marido... er, como direi? Contente.

— Contente?

— Feliz.

— Feliz? Eles me conhecem?

— E _satisfeito_.

— Oh.

 

0o0 0o0 0o0

 

Hermione passou a usar as mãos para livrá-lo das roupas de escola, retirando as peças lentamente.

— Portanto, preciso me livrar desse reflexo negativo que sua atitude provoca na minha pessoa. Severus, vão pensar que eu sou uma esposa negligente para com as necessidades de seu marido. Você pensa em mim como uma esposa negligente?

— Oh, não. Longe disso.

Sedutora, perguntou, jogando o paletó para longe das velas:

— Então eu mantenho você _contente_ e feliz?

— Sim, sim, bem feliz. Muito feliz.

Depois foi a fez da camisa. Ela beijou o peito nu.

— E você está satisfeito?

— Satisfeito é uma boa palavra.

 

0o0 0o0 0o0

 

Com um empurrão suave, ela o deitou na cama e passou a trabalhar no cinto da calça, lembrando:

— Nesse caso pense em mim quando ficar de mau humor. Todos em Hogwarts vão me chamar de bruxa má, que faz todos sofrer por não dar as devidas atenções conjugais ao marido.

Severus notou que ela não parava de beijar nenhuma parte do corpo que acabava de desnudar. Ele usou a varinha para colocar o frasco de cristal em segurança.

Ela sorriu e beijou-o profundamente.

— Vamos deixar o diretor feliz?

Severus até hoje se lembra daquele aniversário como profundamente feliz. Várias vezes.

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Estilo: Drabbles em sequência  
> Agradecimentos: Cris betando, como sempre, Lenny, facilitando minha vida. Momma loves you so much, my boy.  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Severus Snape e todos os outros personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, a seus advogados, e aos engravatados da Warner Brothers. Eu não quero ter nada a ver com eles ou com a dinheirama que eles ganham com Harry Potter. Bom, é claro que eu aceitaria o dinheiro, se eles estivessem oferecendo.


End file.
